


Holding on

by BohemianQueen21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Echo is bad, Echo is irrelevant, F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Good Octavia, M/M, New World, Oblivious Bellamy Blake, Oblivious Clarke, Peace, Reunions, Season/Series 05, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianQueen21/pseuds/BohemianQueen21
Summary: Clarke is alive.Jasper is alive.No one knows that this is the case.2 months locked in the cells of a prisoner ship leads to them being clueless to the war going on outside until it's over and peace has begun.How will their return shake things up?How will it change things?For better? or for Worse?





	Holding on

 

**Chapter One- Clarke**

2 months.

It has been exactly two months since the prisoner ship came down to Earth and captured Jasper and myself.

The only way I had to keep track of the days was a small rock I found on the ground that I have been using to mark off the days based on the changing of the guards and the times they give us our meals. I have been using the free space of the wall next to the door, allowing the guards to see.

Just like my radio, it was the only thing keeping me sand in here.

I wished I still had my radio.

I yearned to speak to Bellamy- to try and let him know I was still here, waiting for him to come home. Letting him know that I was alive and that he could come back, he has a place to call home.

Not being able to have that daily communication with him has been driving me crazy. It has been my vice for the past six years, the one thing I could count on for sure. Having that small little time to myself where I could talk to my best friend.

But they took that away from me, along with my home and everything I built to be ready for the return of my friends.

I know I could always speak to him, just talk out loud in the cold empty room I’m in.

But I couldn’t.

Spilling my thoughts out into a room where anyone could hear me, everyone but the person I wanted to hear me.

It sounded like a nightmare.

I couldn’t show these people any weaknesses.

They already knew that Jasper was someone they could use to get me. I didn’t want to put him in any more pain.

Things were good with us.

Everything that happened in the past, with the mountain and all the issues we had, didn’t seem that important when we were the last two people on Earth.

We were each other’s rock.

Jasper still had trouble coming down from not having alcohol to help him through his pain, so he needed me there when he got low enough to consider ending it.

The same went for him.

It became clear early on that I have some serious issues with being lonely or forgotten by those I love. It became worse as time went on and the nightmares began about a year into this isolation.

My mind would go back to that empty feeling I developed just before I found Eden.

The lack of hope I had felt in that moment had felt like drowning.

I can still remember the feel of the cool metal of the gun pressed against my temple.

*CRASH*

I bolt upwards in fright.

The noise echoes around the corridor. It was unusual to hear such loud noises in a place that only consisted of two people.

Noises seemed to follow the bang.

“I will kill you-LET ME GO!” I back against the wall as the sound of shouting picks up and bounces off the walls in the corridor.

The voice sounded enraged.

And a little familiar.

“Settle down kid, you are just making it worse!” I wince at the sound of the second voice, recognizing it as the man who first brought Jasper and me down here. I can vividly remember the grip he had on me as he dragged me down here.

I hear a grunt and the sound of someone moaning in pain. “I did fuck all wrong!” The first voice snarls.

There is the impact of a punch then the scraping of shoes against the floor before it goes quiet for a moment.

Suddenly, the door to my cell bangs open.

I throw myself back against the wall furthest away from the door just as a handcuffed body is thrown into the room without care. I look up from the body to see the same gruff middle-aged guard standing in the doorway with a bloody nose.

He was looking at me with a grin. “Have fun with this one girl.” He snarls before swinging the door shut with a slam. I could hear keys jingling the sound of the corridor door shutting behind him.

The silence that follows him is deafening.

The boy on the floor lets out a groan. “I’ll kill the bastard”, and I instinctively push further against the wall.

How the hell am I supposed to be safe in here when I have some strange prisoner who may or may not hurt or kill me.

I could sure use Bellamy right now.

The boy begins to push himself up and a sudden fear flares through me. I feel like I’m trapped in a cage with a wild animal with nothing to help protect me.

There was the option of my small rock, but that rested by the door. I had no way of getting to it without risking myself in the process.

I was just going to have to rely on my old fighting skills. Jasper and I kept up fight training in order for us not to be untrained in any situation like this.

But fighting Jasper was nothing like fighting an actual threat.

Jasper was fighting to keep me on my toes, but this is more like fighting for my life.

Just as I am about to push myself up into a stronger position, the boy turns around.

The sight of him drains all the fight from my body.

“Murphy?”

 


End file.
